Can't Forget You
by softballflowers5
Summary: Taken after "Shooting Star". Kurt is visiting Lima for his dad's check-up. But when something awful and tragic happens to his best friend, Kurt must decide if he wants to stay in Lima or go back to New York.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Forget you

*This takes place after the episode "Shooting Star" and it's a AU fic

Blaine couldn't wait to graduate from McKinley after the gun going off. Yes he will miss all of his friends, but he knew life was too short to pass up opportunities. Once opportunity he wasn't going to waste was rekindling his relationship with his soul-mate, Kurt. They still talked and texted every chance they had. Blaine knew he broke Kurt's heart and it would take a very long time to ever regain his trust 100% but he always keeps an open mind. Right now Blaine has to focus on the next few weeks. He was coming up with ideas for his NYADA audition while thinking of songs to sing at Regionals.

While in the auditorium playing around with the piano, Blaine's phone buzzes with a text message from Kurt.

_How's the song selections coming?_ Blaine smiles.

He replies, _Very well. I'm thinking of singing "I Told you so" for my NYADA audition and "Radioactive" for Regionals. _

_Both sound amazing choices, but if you are thinking those songs, why are you playing "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi on the piano._ Blaine looks at the message again and starts spinning in circles to figure out where Kurt is. Before he calls Kurt, he receives another message.

_Look up._ Blaine looks up and sees Kurt standing in the pavilion smiling. Blaine rolls his eyes at Kurt, grabs his bag and heads to the exit. Blaine meets up with Kurt in the hallway. Blaine can't help but smile and gaze at how handsome Kurt looks.

"Kurt, not that I don't mind, but what in the world are you doing here? I thought you didn't have any spare money to fly back to McKinley," Blaine asked.

"Dad lent me money so I could fly home for his doctor's appointment. It's his routine check-up and stuff," Kurt said. "How about we head to the Lima Bean for some catching up?"

"I thought you never wanted to go back to the Lima Bean?"

"Yeah, but if I stay home then I'm going to start to get nervous about the appointment and then I'll start to bug my dad and I miss you."

Blaine blushes and hides his face. "I miss you, too. So I have to do something with Tina first and will meet you at the Lima Bean in say an hour?"

"Sounds great. See you in an hour." With that Kurt left and Blaine nearly fainted. How is he going to be able to talk to Kurt face-to-face at their old hangout where everything started. He shakes off his thoughts and goes to meet up with Tina.

**_One Hour Later_**

Kurt arrives at the Lima Bean waiting for Blaine to show up. Kurt sits in his normal seat looking at his phone. Five minutes go by and Blaine still isn't here. Kurt starts calling Blaine, but it keeps going straight to voicemail. Finally, after the third time calling Kurt leaves a message. "Blaine are you ok? If this is some cruel joke I will never forgive you. Please call me back Blaine." Kurt was losing his mind so he was texting everyone trying to find out where Blaine was. Finally after 10 minutes of continuous texting & calling Tina called Kurt.

"Tina, thank goodness. Why isn't answering any of my messages?! Do you have any idea where Blaine is?"

"Kurt stop. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Lima Bean about to throw a chair across the room is you don't answer my question? Where's Blaine?!" People were starting to stare at Kurt because of all the noise he was making.

"Kurt, I don't know how to tell you this. Blaine is in the hospital."

Kurt didn't hear anything after that. He dropped his phone and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the favorites and follows. This is my first real try at a story and please be honest on how it's going.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kurt was woken up with a hard shake. "Kurt are you ok? Do I need to call the ambulance," the Lima Bean manager asked?

Kurt shook his head no and slowly started to stand up. His mind was thinking of 100 things at that moment, but he just needed to get to the hospital. He grabbed his phone and headed to the Lima hospital.

When Kurt arrived, he saw Carole working. "Carole, where is he," Kurt asked frantically. Carole grabbed Kurt and replied, "Kurt I want to brace you in what is wrong with Blaine. Now let me speak and then you can ask your questions, ok?"

Kurt slowly nodded and was holding himself trying to control his breathing. "Now Blaine was brought in with extensive injuries. They haven't been able to tell what happened but my personal opinion it looks like Blaine was involved in a hit-and-run. You doing ok?" Kurt slowly nodded. "Okay, Tina was the one who found Blaine and called the ambulance. He was brought in about 30 minutes ago and was immediately rushed to the OR. They are doing repairs on his lung first and when they can get him stabilized, they will have to do surgery on his brain."

Kurt couldn't hear anymore. He pulled Carole into a hug and started sobbing uncontrollably. Who would hurt Blaine and just leave him there to die? How cruel can someone be.

"Kurt honey there's more I need to tell you." Kurt let go of Carole but was still crying while nodding for her to continue. "Blaine has a broken leg along with his lungs & swollen brain. When Blaine was brought in, he wasn't breathing. Now when Blaine gets out of surgery they will place him in a medically induced coma so they can get the swelling in his brain down & let him heal properly." Kurt just stared at his phone. His screensaver was a picture of Kurt & Blaine from Valentine's Day singing "Just Can't Get Enough." After some deep breaths Kurt calms down long enough to ask Carole some questions.

"Carole, is he going to make it? Will he be ok?"

"Kurt the doctors are worried about his brain. The sooner he wakes up, the sooner we know the true extent of the damage."

"Will you let me when he's out of surgery? I need to step outside for a minute." Carole nodded and went back to the waiting room where there were a room full of Blaine supporters waiting for the surgery to be over with. Kurt runs outside trying to get the feeling of the walls closing in on him. Why is this happening to Blaine? This is the third time Blaine has been in a hospital. All three times were done out of ignorance & hatred. No one person deserves this much pain.

"I wish I could take the pain away from you, Blaine. God I never should have went to surprise you, now this is all my fault." Guilt started settling into Kurt's mind. "I had to be stupid & work on our friendship. I just should have told you my big news."

"What big news?" Kurt jumps when he hears Sam's voice behind him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed some air."

"It's ok, Sam. You just startled me & I kind of thought I was alone. And the news isn't important right now."

"Well do you want to talk?"

Kurt sighed, "I don't think I can right now. Maybe in a few hours when I know the surgery went well."

Sam nodded. After what seemed like hours of long silence Sam & Kurt got a text both saying...

Blaine's out of surgery. Come to waiting room ASAP. Sam and Kurt both looked at each other & took off to the waiting room to see if their best friend pulled through.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the suspense. Please leave reviews, maybe give you suggestions of what ya wanna see.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay thanks for tuning into my story. I'm slowly building up to what's going to happen. I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Kurt and Sam sprinted in the waiting room ignoring the staff telling them to slow down and not run in the halls. When they got to the room they saw the Andersons holding each other, the New Directions in a group hug, and the rest of the alumni and teachers in complete silence. Mrs. Anderson saw Kurt and slowly walked to him trying to wipe away her tears.

"Mrs. Anderson is Blaine ok," Kurt asked. When she wasn't answering Kurt started panicking. His breathing quickened.

"Honey, calm down. Blaine made it out of surgery. They said his heart stopped twice during the operation, but they brought him back and managed to finish the operation on his lung," Mrs. Anderson replied. Kurt and Sam both sighed in relief. They gave each other a quick hug before turning back to her. "Right now he is in a medically induced coma so they can give him some time to heal and try to get the swelling down in his brain."

"But he's going to be okay, right Mr.s A," Sam asked.

"Sam, I told you not to call me that. It's Mrs. Anderson, or Denise. And to answer your question Sam I don't know. There is the possibility or him waking up with memory loss, but the possibility that he'll wake up like nothing happened. They just don't know yet."

Sam nodded and looked over at Kurt. Kurt was just staring at the floor trying to wrap his mind around all the information he was getting. Sam nudged Kurt getting him out of the trance.

"They are allowing visitors for right now, but only one at a time," Mrs. Anderson added. "My husband and I already saw him and your friends were generous enough to let you go in first Kurt." Kurt looked up at his friends and they all smiled at Kurt.

"I couldn't do that Denise. You should be there with your son. He needs you more than he needs me."

"Honey I thought you knew my son. My husband and I told him everything he already know, but I think hearing your voice and knowing you are here with him will help him heal. Trust me, a mother always knows." Kurt chuckles and wipes his eyes. Denise leads Kurt to Blaine's room. "Now before you go in, I'm going to warn you Blaine has a lot of cuts and bruises on his body. He is hooked up to a few machines as well to monitor is brainwaves and his lungs. Then there is the standard IV's for pain & fluid and monitors his oxygen level." Kurt nodded and before she could leave Kurt pulled her into a big hug.

"Thank you again." Denise nodded and left so Kurt could see Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door. He slowly went in and was in shock at what he was seeing. Blaine was lying on the bed extremely pale & almost looking like a ghost. Kurt would have thought Blaine was dead if it wasn't for the monitors beeping showing signs of life. Blaine had a huge gash above his eye, small cuts all over his face, his left leg elevated with a cast on, his right wrist wrapped in bandages, and his chest wrapped in bandage from his ribs and the surgery.

Kurt silently spoke, "How are you even alive Blaine Anderson? Most people would have given up, but not you. You are too stubborn to give up." Kurt pulled a chair next to his bed and stared at Blaine's face. He ignored the large tube that was down his throat helping him breath; all he could see was how peaceful Blaine looked. He didn't look like he was any pain, but just in a deep sleep. Kurt gently put his hand on top of Blaine's. "Blaine, I know you can hear me. I just want you to know that I'm hear and I won't leave until I know you are ok. I know this is too late for me to say, but I wanted to meet up with you at the Lima Bean for a reason." Kurt gently ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair like he always used to. "I still love you Blaine. I always have and I always will. I try telling myself I can get over you, but I just can't. I still have crazy dreams of our wedding night where we are singing "Come What May" to each other. I sound crazy I know, but I wanted to tell you that I forgive you and I think I'm ready to start over with you. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

Kurt chuckled, but he knew Blaine couldn't respond. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face now and Kurt had a firm grip on Blaine's hand. "Please Blaine. I know you are on a lot of drugs and you need to heal and I'm sounding so selfish but can you give me a sign that you are listening?" Kurt waited and waited but nothing happened. After waiting what it seemed like days Kurt finally got up from his chair. He lent down and kissed Blaine's forehead and whispered in his ear, "I love you Blaine." He looked at Blaine's face one more time and left the room.

As soon as he stepped out the door, he saw Burt running towards his son. Kurt ran just as fast and collapsed in his dad's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Burt held onto his boy saying comforting words to calm him down, but nothing was working. Burt basically carried Kurt into a private room so he could cry some more without a room full of people staring at him. Burt just held his son while Kurt let all of his built up emotions out until Kurt passed out from exhaustion. Burt looked at his sleeping boy and thought to himself, _Why can't Kurt just have one year where he is just happy_.

* * *

Please review and tell your friends about the story. The next chapter you don't want to miss.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the followers & favorites. It's an honor.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam went to visit Blaine before he had to head home. He stood over Blaine having a tear come down his face looking at his best friend in a lot of pain. "Hey Blaine. It's your brother-from-another-mother. I know you are just resting, but you gotta wake up soon. You are freaking a lot of people out by being quiet and whether you believe it or not, you are the leader. Plus, there's Kurt and I know you love the guy so do him a favor and give him a sign that everything will be fine." Sam stared at Blaine, waiting for a response. Sam sighed and left his friend so he could recover.

The New Direction kids finally started to head home after waiting for nearly 5 hours. All that was left waiting for some kind of response was the Andersons & the Hummels. Around 1 am, Dr. Reynolds came into the waiting room.

" Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I have some good news to report. The surgery looked like it was a success and now the swelling in his brain has gone down. Now we have two options you must decide." The Andersons both shook their heads as a way to continue. "Now we can take him off the medication that is putting him in his coma and see if he wakes up on his own, or we can go ahead and operate to fully reduce his swelling."

Kurt didn't know what he was thinking, but he spoke before the Anderson's did. "Please don't have the surgery yet. What if the surgery makes him worse? What if..."

Burt tried to hold his son, but Kurt wasn't having any of it. "Please, Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson looked at Denise then at the doctor. "If we take him off his medication and he doesn't wake up on his own within 24 hours, then have the surgery." The doctor shook his head and left.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said. He nodded and pulled his wife into a hug hoping they didn't have to resort to surgery on their baby boy.

* * *

An hour after the Anderson's decision, Carole came in the room. She told them they removed the breathing tube and his vitals are still the same which was a good sign. She also said they moved him into a more private room where they all could stay in his room to wait for Blaine's response. The Anderson's thanked Carole and went to the new room. Burt held Kurt back before he went into the room.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Kurt, give them some time with their son. They need some private, family time. Let's go get some coffee because I know you won't sleep until you see Blaine open his eyes."

"Dad, I'm fine you should be at home, resting. Don't worry about me."

"You're joking, right? Of course I'm worried about you. I know how much you love that boy and he loves you just as much. Now we are going to get some coffee and then we can go see him."

Kurt reluctantly agreed and went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Burt and Kurt went to the cafeteria while Carole went to finish her shift. The Hummels sat in silence sipping in the disgusting cafeteria coffee. Kurt was looking at his phone seeing all the love his friends was sending him and Blaine. After they were finished with their coffee, they went to Blaine's hospital room.

Burt knocked on the door first & saw the Anderson's sleeping in the chairs at the corner of the room. Burt signaled to Kurt to be silent and they slowly entered into the room. Burt sat down in the chair on the other side of the room and Kurt went to Blaine's bed. The color in his face was coming back and he looked more peaceful without that horrible tube down his throat. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand then sat down on the chair next to Blaine's bed. Kurt laid his head on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes for a minute, but exhaustion finally hit him and he fell asleep.

* * *

_Blaine is walking out of McKinley High School with a huge smile on his face. He was getting his keys out of his pocket when he heard a screeching noise. He looked up and saw a car come right at him. He tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. He got hit head on and next thing he remembers he's on the ground in so much pain. He hears a girl yelling out for Blaine, but he couldn't make a sound. He passed out before the girl could come to him._

* * *

Blaine felt something extremely heavy on his arm. He tried to open his eyes, but he could feel a bright light above him making it hard for him to open them. He tried moving his fingers instead. It took all of his energy to move his thumb. After he could move his thumb, he tried his index finger and slowly his whole hand. The weight on his arm was lifted suddenly and he heard murmurs but couldn't fully hear what was going on.

Kurt thought he was dreaming when he felt Blaine's fingers move. Then it happened again and popped his head up to make sure it was reality. "Blaine, can you hear me? It's Kurt and I'm right here. Denise, Henry, Dad, I think Blaine's waking up." All the adults got straight up and ran to surround Blaine.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Burt said running out of the room.

"Blaine, it's your mother. Give us a sign that your awake," Denise said begging for a sign. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt signed in relief and chuckled.

Blaine finally opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling first, then saw a man and woman on one side of the bed and a young man on the other side. He tried to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"Sweetie don't speak, yet. Wait until the doctor gets here." Blaine stared at the hand that holding his hand then at the young man holding it.

Blaine looked at the boys eyes and was mesmerized. Blaine cleared his throat and barely whispered a question, "Whose Blaine?"

Denise grabbed her husband and pulled him into desperate hug & Kurt kept a hold of Blaine's hand not knowing what to say. Blaine doesn't remember himself, and most likely doesn't remember his family and most importantly Kurt.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews & favorites. I feel so overwhelmed that people actually like it.**

**Now I hope you like my rendition of Blaine's parents and the reaction they have. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Blaine looked at the boys eyes and was mesmerized. Blaine cleared this throat and barely whispered a question, "Whose Blaine?"_

* * *

Everyone stared at Blaine shocked. "Honey, do you know anybody in this room," Denise asked.

Blaine looked at the three people staring at him, then shook his head no. Denise tried to choke back her tears so she didn't scare her son. Mr. Anderson stared at the floor, taking his eyes off his son. Kurt held Blaine's hand tighter, not realizing he was doing it. Blaine winced at the pain & Kurt immediately let go of his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Kurt said apologizing.

"It's okay," Blaine said. Burt came in with the doctor. The doctor grabbed Blaine's chart and walked over to Blaine's bed.

"Glad you are awake, Blaine. Now if you all excuse us I want to ask Blaine a few questions alone see if he's ok," the doctor said. Burt grabbed Kurt and led them out.

"I'm not leaving my baby. He doesn't remember who he is so why would I leave him?"

"Denise, come on. The sooner he the doctor can check out Blaine, the sooner we can have answers," Mr. Anderson responded trying to get his wife to leave.

"No, I'm not leaving him, Richard."

"He is standing right here," Blaine said. "Look I don't know who you are or anything, but can I at least talk to the doctor by myself."

Denise and Richard were stunned by Blaine's tone but reluctantly walked out of the room. They met up with Kurt and Burt standing outside of the room.

"That's not my baby Richard. My son would have never talked like that." Kurt was in awe at how she was acting. She was basically saying Blaine was dead. Kurt was speechless & didn't want to insult Mrs. Anderson so he just stood there waiting for the doctor to come out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Reynolds was asking Blaine questions while checking his vitals. "So Mr. Anderson, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember getting hit by a car & some girl yelling for Blaine, then waking up to complete strangers looking at me," Blaine said in a harsh tone.

"Okay, can you tell me if anything is hurting? Any body parts specifically?"

"I have a migraine from all this information & my wrist really hurts. Other than feeling like a brick fell on my chest, I'm perfect."

"Okay, on a scale of 1-10 how painful is your headache?"

"When I woke up, mostly a 7, now I say a 3." Reynolds was writing down notes and then paged for a nurse.

"Okay Blaine what we are going to do is give you a CAT scan and see how much of the swelling has gone down and then will go from there."

"So am I ever going to remember who I am or anyone else?"

"Right now the CAT scan will help us answer those questions. I'll let your family know they can come back in."

Blaine nodded and let Dr. Reynolds leave. Blaine sighed and laid his head back on his pillow. _What the hell am I going to do?_ Blaine thought and then closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

Dr. Reynolds left Blaine's room and went to talk to Blaine's loved ones. "Now I didn't want to tell Blaine this, but it seems like the swelling remarkably is gone down to a tiny bump. We are going to do a CAT scan and see if there is anymore damage, but Blaine should make a full recovery."

Everyone sighed and smiled after hearing that news.

"What about his memory," Richard asked?

"We figured that this would be a possibility he would have memory loss. What we don't know if he will ever get his memory back. It could be for a day, could be for months to years. Right now what is best is to make Blaine comfortable and do things on his terms. You guys can see him and I'll schedule the CAT scan."

"Thank you Doctor," Denise said wiping her dry tears from her face. "We're going to go in. You two should get home and get some sleep." Denise left and went straight into Blaine's room. Richard sighed and ran his hair threw his hair.

"I'm sorry guys. This is really hard on Denise. Ever since the Sadie Hawkins dance years ago she hasn't been the same. I do agree with her that you should get some rest at least for a few hours. I'll call you if anything happens." Richard walked into Blaine's room leaving the Hummels in awe.

"Come on Kurt, you need your rest," Burt said basically dragging Kurt to the parking lot. Burt decided to drive and leave Kurt's car at the hospital. Burt becomes worried about his son on his lack of motion and how pale he still looks. The ride home was all, but too quiet. Kurt was stiff as a board and only looked at his hands during the ride.

When they finally arrived home, Burt had to snap Kurt out of his trance to get him in the house. Burt led Kurt into the house and up to his room. Kurt stared at pictures of him and Blaine before he grabbed the picture of junior prom and held it to his chest. He shut the door and let the tears fall. Blaine, the love of his life, doesn't even remember that night where their relationship went to the next level. Kurt collapsed on the bed holding the picture close to his chest wanting this all to be a horrible nightmare.

* * *

Denise and Richard were sleeping in the chairs while Blaine was getting his CAT scan. Blaine was asleep ever since Dr. Reynolds left the first time and didn't wake back up until he was rolled back into his room after the testing was done. He stirred and looked around at where he was at. He saw two adults he thought were his parents sleeping almost peacefully. He smirked and went back and stared at the ceiling. The only thing really that was on his mind was the angel who was holding his hand when he woke up.

* * *

_**Please review and leave comments on what you like and love. thanks and hope you enjoy and I'll try to add another chapter this weekend.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"_Kurt, what are you doing," Blaine asked? "I thought we were going to the movies."_

_Kurt chuckles and grabs his hand, "Will you just come on and trust me." Blaine rolled his eyes and followed Kurt outside. Kurt leads Blaine to a setting similar to Moulin Rouge balcony scene. There are candles everywhere, a blanket laid out with pillows surrounding it. Next to the blanket is a little music box and a basket full of food._

"_Kurt did you do all this?"_

"_Oh course, it is our anniversary. You just always surprise me and I wanted to surprise you with a nice evening to ourselves."_

_Blaine pulled Kurt into a long, passionate kiss. When they finally released, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel. How did I get to be so lucky?"_

* * *

Kurt gasped and rolled off his bed. It was just a dream, well a memory but Kurt wished he could go back to that night. Kurt laid on the ground and wishing he could go back to sleep, but couldn't. The sunlight was hitting Kurt in the face. He sighed and decided to get up and then saw that it was 7 am. He only got 4 hours of sleep, but was shocked he got 4.

After an hour of finally getting out of his room and cleaned up. He went into the kitchen and made a large cup of coffee. He sat at the dining table just thinking and wondering how Blaine is doing. _What if he doesn't want to see me? Blaine must be terrified with not knowing anything. How am I going to introduce myself? "Hi I'm your ex-boyfriend, but I wanted to give us another try before you got into an accident." _Burt pulled Kurt out of his long train of thoughts. He looked so worn out and Kurt knew this wasn't good for his health. Burt grabbed himself a large cup of coffee and sat across from Kurt.

"Dad, you aren't coming with me to the hospital. You need some rest and to relax," Kurt finally said. "I do need you to drop me off, but as soon as you do that I want you to relax."

"Kurt, I've been taking care of myself for months now. I know what my body needs. The doctor said I'm in the clear..."

"But that's not an excuse for you to not sleep & treat your body poorly. You have a bad heart & not to mention fighting off cancer. I don't want to lose you too."

"Kurt, you won't lose me. I was going to tell you I agree with you. I'll drop you off, but if you need me you better call me."

Kurt smiled and got up to hug his dad. "I love you."

"I love ya too, son. Now let's get going so I can go back to sleep." Kurt laughed. The first time he laughed ever since this nightmare happened.

The ride was a lot shorter this time around. Kurt was still nervous for what he was going to walk into.

* * *

Blaine felt like he was going to explode. Denise wouldn't leave Blaine alone for one minute. She always asked the same things: "Do you need anything sweetheart? How's your head? Do you know who I am?" He didn't have anything against the woman, but she was being a broken record and if she asked one of those questions again, he was going to explode & probably throw a tray at the wall. Then there was Richard who would just stare and not say a word. Blaine didn't know what he could do or tell them without hurting their feelings. All he wanted to do was be left alone for a few hours, maybe even try to concentrate on remembering anything. Blaine did wonder whether he was ever going to see that boy when he first woke up. He didn't think he was a brother because he would've been in here probably bugging the crap out of him like his 'parents' were doing. There was a knock on the door and when Blaine looked over, a small smile formed on his face. His angel was at the door.

"Come in," Blaine said. Kurt entered the room slowly trying not to wake the Andersons. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other awkwardly before Blaine spoke again. "You know you can sit in that chair. I don't bite."

Kurt smiled and accepted the chair Blaine pointed to. "Thank you. So did you get any rest?"

"I tried, but those two over there won't let me breath." Kurt looked at the Anderson's then looked back at Blaine.

"I can leave if you want me to, so you can get some privacy."

"NO, god no don't leave me alone with them again. Denise is driving me up a wall & Richard keeps staring at me like I'm a statue."

"They are just worried about you."

"I'm not dead, just have no memory of anything or anyone." Kurt frowned and looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to upset you, but it's just so frustrating that they want me to remember everything but I can't. I try but nothing happens."

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure with some patience you'll get them back."

Blaine looked at him and smiled. "Can I ask you something and you be completely honest with me?"

"Yeah, yeah of course I will."

"We aren't related are we?"

Kurt laughed at the comment. "No far from it. We are best friends."

"There's something else. Were we more than friends?"

Kurt paused a bit and finally answered his question, "We were, but broke up months ago."

"What happened?"

"Umm, I'll just be blunt and say it. You sort of cheated and I lost trust in you, but after a couple months I finally forgave you and we kept in touched."

"Oh wow. So that's why..." Kurt looked at Blaine waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Never mind."

"Why what, Blaine?"

"When I woke up, I thought you were an angel. And I'm really glad you aren't related to me because that would have been a weird experience."

Kurt laughed, then Blaine laughed. Their laughter woke up the Anderson's. Both of them stopped laughing instantly and sat in silence once again.

"What's so funny," Denise asked?

"Blaine just thought I was related to him and I thought it was funny," Kurt answered.

"Why the hell are you laughing at my son like that?!" Denise yelled at Kurt in anger.

"I wasn't making fun of him, Denise."

"The hell you weren't. He doesn't remember anything. Of course he's going to ask question."

"STOP IT!" Denise and Kurt looked at Blaine. "I'm tired of being treated like I'm a nobody. Yes I forgot my memory, but I'm not brain dead! And you have no right to talk to, to..."

"Kurt," Kurt said forgetting he never told Blaine his name.

"You have no right to talk to Kurt that way. He's actually made me feel like a person ever since I woke up!"

"We are just trying..."

"What you are doing is making me go insane, Denise!" After Blaine's last statement, he brought tears to her eyes and she left the room devastated. Richard followed her out and Kurt sat there not knowing if he should leave or no. "Great, now I made her cry."

"What I know about Denise is she will get over it."

Blaine looked at Kurt then looked at his hands. "So Kurt, you have a last name?"

"I'm not a Madonna, so yes I have a last name. It's Hummel and the guy that got Dr. Reynolds last night was my dad Burt Hummel."

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I was thinking. I was going to ask you that next question."

"We've been friends for over two years, we know each other so well. At least I know you so well."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but then was cut off, by a nurse coming in to check Blaine's vitals. "So where were we," Blaine asked.

"I think we were going to ask more about us or about what I know about you."

Blaine laughed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me laugh. I'm glad there's someone who can make me at least forget a tiny bit that my life is screwed up now."

Kurt frowned and then took Blaine's good hand. "You aren't screwed, just a little bump in your life." Blaine looked at his hand and then took his hand back. "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm pushing my boundaries."

"No, no don't be upset. It's just, well I just met you and I wanna get to know you as a friend and stuff."

"I can live with that," Kurt said with a fake smile. Blaine had a fake smile too. Both of them knowing this was going to be harder than they thought of being 'friends.'

* * *

_**Please review and share this story. Thanks for all of the positive feedback I've been getting. Next chapter thinking of getting Sam & Tina in to meet Blaine.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaine didn't realize he passed out while talking to Kurt until he saw he was alone in his room. He finally felt like he could breath, but did miss Kurt's presence. He wasn't treating Blaine like a broken toy. But the silence was soon interrupted when a blonde man knocked on his door. Sam slowly enters the room.

"Hey, are you up for visitors," Sam asked?

"If you aren't going to treat me like a human being then turn around. Otherwise, you can enter."

Sam chuckled and entered the room. He took a seat by his bed and then held out his hand. "My name is Sam Evans. We are sort of treat each other like brothers."

Blaine was shocked at his guy Sam's approach to him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sam. So how long have we known each other?"

"For almost three years now, but we became close this past year. We are both seniors and your student council president and I'm your VP."

"I'm in charge of student council?"

"Yep, and you are like the leader for our Glee club. You are an awesome leader, Blaine."

Blaine looked down at his hands starting to get angry, "Yeah too bad I don't remember a damn thing."

"Hey none of that."

"None of what? Me trying to actually show some kind of emotion thru all this?! I can't remember anything, Sam! I can't remember my friends or my family or significant times in my life!"

Sam waited a couple of minutes for Blaine to calm down before he spoke again. "You glad to get that out of your system?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and slouched back in his bed. "Yes, but yet nothings changed."

"You know, I remember a moment when you acted like this to me. You were pissed at yourself because you broke your soulmate's heart. You felt so guilty & like a bad person that you wanted to punish yourself."

Blaine looked up and waited for Sam to continue his story.

"But after a day of seeing how your real friends were & how much fun we had, you forgave yourself and started acting like the Blaine we all know & love."

Blaine looked at Sam, then at his hands. "What if I never remember?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Then I guess we're gonna have to get over that and be friends again. Sound good to you?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have an answer because he didn't know if he wanted to remember anything or not.

"Well I'm missing school, but I have to get back before I get into anymore trouble. If you need anything..."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll keep that in mind."

Sam nodded and left the room. Blaine tried to close his eyes to sleep, but nothing was working. Blaine tries to reach for a glass of water, but can't because his leg is in a cast & he isn't strong enough to pick up his leg. He reached further to the cup and lost his balance. He fell off his bed and landed on his chest. He tried to let out a scream, but it hurt too much. So he laid there, crying in pain & humiliation.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt said and ran over to help him. Kurt struggled a bit to pick up Blaine, but managed to get him up on the bed. Blaine was still crying and yelled when they landed on the bed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drop you like that." Kurt then saw that his wound on his chest bleeding. Kurt pressed the nurse button ten times.

"Kuuurrttt," Blaine moaned. He was sweating & turning pure white right before Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, don't look at me."

"Why not, Blaine?"

"I'm pathetic. I can't even get a glass of water by myself without making a scene."

Kurt rubbed his arm to calm him down. "Blaine you are not pathetic."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt. "How am I not pathetic?! I need constant help because I can't even go to the bathroom by myself & I can't remember anyone in my life!"

"Blaine..."

"Don't patronize me, Kurt. I don't need pity from a Barbra Streisand wanna-be."

Kurt stepped a few steps back trying to fight his tears. "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

Kurt sarcastically laughed. "Blaine, how do you remember Barbra Streisand?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "I don't know, the name just slipped out. Are you a fan of her or something?"

"See, you know she's famous! I mean you haven't remembered any of your close friends but you remember Barbra! And the fact you think I'm a Barbra wannabe is hilarious!"

Blaine laughed then winced. They both forgot he was still bleeding.

"I'm gonna find a nurse & to help with your, um your uh yeah," Kurt said and walked out. Blaine smiled and was so relieved at what Kurt was telling him. Blaine heard the door open and was hoping to see Kurt back with a nurse. Blaine didn't see Kurt at all. He saw someone in a blazer and navy pants.

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Blaine asked?

"I'm sorry you don't remember me, Blaine. We had so many memories, but my name is Sebastian."

* * *

Hope everyone likes this.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I hope everyone is still hanging in there. Hope you like this Chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 8

Blaine stared at Sebastian is awe of his body & his cocky smile. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Name's Sebastian Smythe. We went to the same school, hence the school uniform." Blaine was staring again causing Sebastian to smile. "Liking what you see?"

Blaine blinked and looked away. "I'm sorry, I've been staring into oblivion a lot lately. So were we actually friends?"

"We were, but as people get older people drift and that's what happened to us."

"So if we drifted, why are you here?"

Sebastain ran his hand threw his hair thinking of an answer to his question. "When I heard you were in an accident, I thought I blew our chance at being friends. So when I got the chance, I wanted to ask for forgiveness & hope for a second chance."

Blaine looked more puzzled causing his to have a headache. "Umm, in case you notice I don't remember anything so I say what the hell we can be friends." Blaine stuck out his good hand to offer a handshake. Sebastian didn't miss the opportunity & shook his hand.

Kurt comes in with a nurse right afterwards and Kurt looks pissed. "Sebastian, what the **hell** are you doing here?!"

"Oh hi Kurt, I thought you'd be in New York focusing on your big Broadway & Vogue dreams to worry about Blaine here."

"Get out now!"

"Actually I think we should ask Blaine if he wants me to leave since we are friends."

Kurt rolled his eyes and clenched his hands into a fist trying to calm down.

"Actually, you both need to leave. I have to take care of Blaine's wounds and see if there is any extensive damage done to his chest," the nurse announced. Blaine sighed in relief because he wasn't liking all the tension in the room.

Kurt and Sebastian left the room, but Kurt wasn't done talking. He grabbed Sebastian's arm but he pulled Kurt off of him. "Oh, little Kurtie's been working out."

"Shut up and answer why question; what the hell gives you the right to visit Blaine?!"

"Look, I screwed up my friendship with Blaine and I actually wanted a chance at being friends. Then I heard he had amnesia and had to see if he'd want to be with me and blow you out of the water."

"You're disgusting. He has amnesia & he WILL remember and when he does you will be a..."

"A what Kurt? A distant memory? You didn't see the way he was looking at me, buddy. This is my second chance at getting with Anderson and I'm going to have his fragile little pathetic of an ex ruin it for me. You two aren't together & I'll make sure it stays that way."

Kurt looked away because he was right. Kurt wasn't Blaine's boyfriend anymore & he could date whoever he wanted.

"So why don't you do yourself and Blaine a favor and go back to your precious life in New York. I don't think he's going to want your pity and guilt in his face everyday." With that Sebastian left leaving Kurt to think about everything he said.

Kurt did have a life in New York. He had NYADA, his internship, and then there's his best friends there. At the same time, it is Blaine & he would never forgive himself leaving Blaine to deal with all of this by himself. Kurt collapses on the floor trying to think about what he's going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, the nurse was treating Blaine's chest. She cleaned up all the dry blood and put new bandages on his chest.

"Well Mr. Anderson, you are lucky nothing doesn't seem to be broken and you don't need stitches on your chest. Next time if you need something, use your call button."

Blaine rolled his eyes then nodded. She left but not before telling Kurt he could come back inside. Blaine looked up and smiled. Kurt smiled in return while having his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there?"

Kurt walked closer to him. "Close your eyes."

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "Oh come on just show me."

"Fine if you insist." Kurt laid down a scrapbook on Blaine's bed. "This is a book of some of your memories. I thought it would help you & if you wanted to I could talk about some of the moments and you could ask your parents as well. Where are they?"

Blaine shrugged and not really paying attention. He was just staring at the book. He was running his fingertips over the cover. It had a picture of him when he was a younger child. Blaine then frowned. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder taking him out of the trance.

"What's going on in your little head of yours," Kurt asked.

"I just realized that I could live my life without remembering all of this. For all I know these are fake pictures of some model or they were photo-shopped. How am I supposed to believe anything anyone says," Blaine said, sadly. He had a tear fall down his cheek and sniffled. Kurt didn't know what to say, he just put his arm around his shoulder showing his he's there.

After a long moment of silence, Kurt asked Blaine a question. "Do you trust me?"

Blaine looked at him confused. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Well you said you really can't believe anyone and I think it starts with you trusting people. So again I'm asking you, do you trust me?"

"Kurt, I think you are like the only person I trust. I don't know if it's a subconscious thing, but my heart's telling me I can trust you."

That statement made Kurt smile and blush. "Well then you have to believe that I wouldn't make up stories to hurt you or try to make you feel better. Now do you want to start looking at the album?"

Blaine nodded and so they started looking at the album. Kurt explained the Warblers, their competitions in Glee club. He talked about everyone in the Glee club and talked about their relationship. Kurt didn't know if it was the lateness they were talking or the fact Blaine went threw a lot today, but he knew he was exhausted by how hard he was trying to keep his eyes open. Kurt grabbed the book and laid it down on the table to Blaine could get some sleep.

"How about you get some rest and I'll come back and see you tomorrow," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and was closing his eyes. Blaine didn't know if he was already dreaming, but he swore he felt Kurt kiss his forehead.

* * *

Kurt went back to the Hummels and collapsed on the couch. He couldn't make it to his room & the instant he hit the couch he was knocked out. Burt heard Kurt enter the house and saw his son already asleep on the couch. He grabbed an extra blanket and covered his son up. He wished he could help Kurt threw all of this, but he knew it was Kurt's battle and he would support his son threw all of it.

Meanwhile Denise walked into Blaine's room seeing her little boy sleeping. She smiled and walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_I hope you leave reviews and let me know if you are liking where I'm goin._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the slow updates, my mind hasn't been able to cope over the last few episodes of Glee & Vampire Diaries. Gonna try my best and make it 2 chapters a week, or at least one a week._

* * *

Chapter 9

Kurt felt bad he hasn't visited Blaine in the last few days, but he had to talk to his professors and get extensions on his mid-terms & also do a lot of Skype meetings with Isabelle Wright. The stress was starting to get to him and anything done wrong would get under Kurt's skin. He yelled at Carole for not cooking the dinner right, he yelled at his dad for eating a doughnut and even yelled at Santana over the phone for her taking his bed. Kurt was getting updates from Carole on Blaine condition because he doesn't have Richard Anderson's number and Denise wouldn't tell Kurt anything. Blaine was healing fast, but he still doesn't remember anything. He wants to be there for Blaine, but deep down he has no place in Blaine's life anymore except as a friend. He slammed his laptop shut and laid on his bed to try and get some sleep. Kurt made it his top priority tomorrow was to see how Blaine was doing with his own eyes.

* * *

Blaine was focusing on trying to get out of the hospital more than trying to get his memory back. His ribs were nearly healed, he could bend his wrist without it hurting and he hadn't had a headache in nearly a week. He had visits from Sam, Tina and Marley from the New Directions. Sebastian visited once making a little comment that Kurt was too busy with his life to visit Blaine. It bothered Blaine that Kurt hasn't even checked up on him, but at the same time he understands because Kurt did have a life. Today was a big day for Blaine because he was going to try and walk on crutches and actually go outside. Carole was the nurse that day and was happy to help Blaine with his crutches. She told Kurt about what was going on today and hoped he would show up and be supportive of this.

"Now Blaine, I want you to take it show. Your ribs are still healing and we don't want you to push back your healing process. There is extra padding on these and I want you to be only be on your feet at least 30 minutes at a time," Carole was telling Blaine and the Andersons so they know the rules. The three of them nodded and Carole handed Blaine his crutches.

Right when Carole handed the crutches over, Kurt knocked on the door. Carole smiled and Blaine waved him inside. Kurt came in and stayed by the door. He mouthed 'Hi' to Blaine and stood by to watch. Blaine slowly pulled himself to be sitting on the side of the bed. He took a deep breath and positioned the crutches under his shoulders. Carole helped Blaine get to his feet and they stayed there until Blaine had his balance. Carole let go of Blaine and he was standing on his own without swaying. Denise squealed in joy while Richard had a smirk on his face. Kurt was just staring at Blaine hoping he didn't trip or just collapse right where he stood. Blaine focused on taking steps and his mission was to get to the door. It was a coincidence that Kurt was right by the door, but he didn't care. He wanted out of the room & to breath fresh air. He walked all the way to the door and Kurt knew what he was wanting so he opened the door for Blaine so he could leave. Ten minutes after walking down the hall, Blaine stepped outside. His loved ones were right behind him seeing joy on his face.

"Now this feels perfect," Blaine said. Kurt smiles, but the moment gets interrupted when Kurt's phone goes off. Kurt knows who it is by the ringtone, so he quickly leaves to answer the phone.

"Yes Ms. Wright?"

"Kurt how is you friend doing?"

"He's doing much better. He hopefully gets to go home tomorrow."

"That's great Kurt, because I have big news to tell you. Fashion week is coming up and is doing an exclusive behind the scenes look at one of the venues. What I need is for you to come back to New York in a week."

"Ohh," Kurt said. He was so honored Isabelle wants him to help out, but Blaine still hasn't remembered anything and he doesn't know if he could leave him.

"Kurt, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. That is an amazing offer Ms. Wright."

"Kurt, call me Isabelle and why does it sound like you are turning me down? You know this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"I do, but my friend doesn't have his memory and I feel bad if I leave him like that."

"I understand. You want to help him. Tell you what, you call me in a few days and tell him what your final answer is. I hope your friend gets better soon."

"Thank you so much, Isabelle." Kurt hung up and stared at his phone. He didn't know what he was going to do. He needed to talk to Blaine, but how is he going to have this conversation. _"Blaine, I still love you but do you mind if I go to New York and work with some of the best designers?"_

"Ugh, what they hell am I going to do?"

"Who are you talking to," Denise asked scaring Kurt.

"Oh Denise, you scared me. I thought I was alone so I do my best thinking when I'm talking to myself."

"Okay, you had us worried when you left in a hurry and never came back. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, my boss offered me a chance work work during fashion week in New York."

"Kurt that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. When is it?"

"I'd have to leave next week and I don't know what I really want to do."

"Well I can't tell you what to do, but I don't think you want to live your life with regret. And you know once Blaine gets his memory back and sees you blew this chance to be with him, he will feel so guilty."

Kurt looked at her and nodded. He knew all of this, but it felt better someone telling him what he needed to hear.

"Blaine's back in his room now. The doctors said he's able to leave tomorrow. So if you want, you can keep him company while we get the house situated for him.:

Kurt nodded and gave Denise a hug. She returned the hug and left to go to her car.

* * *

Kurt walked to Blaine's room to see him looking at a Vogue magazine. Blaine looked up and smirked. Kurt sat in what considered now his chair.

"So I see you are all comfy in your bed now," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I wondered where you ran off to," Blaine said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have internship stuff."

"Really, Kurt that's awesome! What is it?"

"Well I internship at & they are going to working with some designers during fashion week & they want me to help out."

Blaine's mouth dropped in shock. "Holy shit, Kurt."

Kurt gasped because he never Blaine curse like that before. "Wow, never heard you say something like that."

"Ha, now you sound like my mom."

"It's different. Now what do you think about Fashion week in New York?"

"I say if you don't go I'll steal your identity and be you. Kurt you better go."

Kurt stood up and started pacing. "Blaine there is so much I want to tell you, but I know you'll think of me differently." Blaine stands up a little seeming to be intrigued. "I still feel guilty about your condition that you are in. And I'm going to tell you something and just wait until I'm done speaking, okay?" Blaine nodded. "I wanted to meet with you at the Lima Bean because I wanted to give us a second chance. I realized I couldn't live without you and that I wanted my first boyfriend to be my only boyfriend. Then all this happened and now I'm confused. I want to go to New York, but I also want to be here to help you remember because I can't stand to be a part from you. It kills me that no matter what, I'm going to be hurt." Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine assumed he was done.

"Kurt, it wasn't your fault unless you decided to hit me with your jeep. And I'm sorry you didn't get to tell me how you were feeling, but glad you told me now. I wish I could tell you I feel the same way."

Kurt nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want to ruin this friendship we have now. And if you stay here with me trying to recover, I won't forgive myself that I left you miss this chance to be in New York with amazing designers. So we'll keep chatting and hanging out until you leave for New York."

Kurt smiled and wiped his eyes clean. Blaine stuck out his arms to show Kurt he wanted a hug & Kurt didn't miss the opportunity and gave Blaine a tight, passionate hug.

* * *

So like where it's going? review please


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope everyone likes what's going on. Thanks for all the follows and favorites for this. I'm trying my best with this story and hope people like it._

* * *

Chapter 10

Blaine was looking at the book Kurt gave him and started scanning the pictures again. He smiles at how happy he was in the pictures. He sees the picture of Senior prom where Kurt and Blaine are on a dinosaur and he laughs. He turns the page, but then he feels like a nail is going through his skull. Blaine pinches his nose and tries to control his breathing to see if it'll go away, but it doesn't. Blaine pulls his hands around his eyes to hide from the light, but when he opens his eyes he's not at the hospital. He's in a high school gym covered in snowflakes and white trees. He seems himself dancing with Tina looking miserable. "_Blaine, Blaine can you hear me?"_ Blaine hears a distant voice and closes his eyes to concentrate on the voice. "_Blaine!"_ He opens his eyes again & sees Kurt, Denise, and Carole surrounding his bedside.

"Honey, are you ok." Denise asks?

Blaine takes a second to try and speak. Kurt handed him a glass of water & Blaine took a few sips.

"I'm ok. I just got a massive migraine."

"We figured that much," Denise replied. "Can you tell us what happened, honey?"

"Uhh, I was looking threw the book and I saw a picture of I guess of a prom, then I got this horrible headache. I closed my eyes then I saw myself dancing with Tina at a dance."

"Did the dance look a winter dance," Kurt asked?

"I guess so. I mean it was mostly white snowflakes and trees."

"Blaine, that was the Sadie Hawkins dance you all had. You went with Tina. You had a memory flashback!"

Everyone had smiles on their faces. The smiles faded when Blaine was showing pain from his headache. Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's to show support and Blaine held onto his hand tightly.

"Blaine, what's wrong," Kurt asked bending down to look Blaine right in the face.

"My head is killing me. I don't know why, but it feels like a drill is going threw my skull."

"I'm going to get Dr. Reynolds and see what's going on," Carole said and rushed out of the room.

"Well that doesn't sound too good," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Blaine, this isn't a joking matter. You could be having a set back," Denise said.

"Honey, calm down. You need to relax," Richard said trying to calm his wife down.

"I won't relax, until my son is back to normal."

Kurt looked at Blaine and knew Denise said the wrong thing. Blaine was showing pain and not from the headache. He was hurt by how his supposed mother said. Kurt held his hand righter to show he was there. Blaine felt it and nodded showing Kurt his appreciation.

Carole came back in with Dr. Reynolds behind her.

"Hello Blaine; I heard you had a memory come to you," Reynolds said.

"Yeah, but it was way too painful for me."

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you all to step out while I check and see what's going on."

They all were leaving, but Blaine wouldn't let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt looked at Blaine's eyes pleading for Kurt to stay.

"Umm, Dr. Reynolds. Is it okay if I stay with Blaine?"

"Well, as long as Blaine wants you to stay."

"Yes!" Kurt chuckled at how quick and loud he was to the answer. Carole smiled and finished leading the Anderson's out of the room so the doctor could do some tests.

"Okay first off Blaine tell me how your feeling right now?"

"Well now I have a small headache. It feels more like a throbbing, like I can feel my pulse rate in my brain."

"Alright now I want you to try and tell me in your best detail what happened before your memory moment."

"I was looking at the scrapbook Kurt gave me. While going threw the pictures, I got this sudden pain from my head. The lights were really bright and my head felt like it was going to explode. Then I had my memory thing where I was basically a ghost watching a scene from a movie. And I was snapped out of my moment with still a killer migraine for about another 5 minutes."

Reynolds was writing notes down. Kurt moved to sit on the edge of the bed, drawing himself closer to Blaine. Reynolds was finishing taking his notes and started messing with machines next to Blaine. Kurt was scared because the doctor was showing that Blaine wasn't going to be leaving.

"Okay Kurt were you here when Blaine had this episode?"

"Wait, what do you mean episode," Kurt asked? "You saying this is bad news?"

"Kurt, please just answer my question so I can answer everyone else's questions."

"I wasn't in here before it happened. I was outside on the phone when I heard Blaine screaming in pain. He had his eyes covered and wasn't responding to anyone. He finally calmed down and snapped out of his trance then told us what happened."

Reynolds finished his notes and left abruptly leaving Kurt and Blaine in awe and in fear.

* * *

_Ohhhh, what's going to happen?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kurt was doing his best to stay strong for Blaine. Blaine started trembling and without asking for permission from Blaine Kurt gathered Blaine as best as he could with a cast being in affect. Kurt gripped Blaine's shirt pulling him close to his heart. He rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back soothing him.

"Kurt, what's going to happen to me," Blaine said weakly and in a soft tone.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. You are going to be fine."

"What if I'm not, though?"

"Then I will be here with you to help you out."

Blaine gently pushed Kurt off him and looked Kurt. "How can you when you live in New York and I still attend High School here? Don't you have your Fashion thingy to go to?"

"Damn, I completely forgot about it."

Today was such a great day with Blaine being able to leave the hospital and go home and Kurt was going to Fashion week in New York. Now everything is going to hell with Blaine possibly being worse and Kurt having to leave his soul-mate all alone.

Carole, Denise, Richard, and Dr. Reynolds all entered the room and the boys knew something bad was happening when everyone slowly enters a room with no smiles on their faces.

"Now that I have everyone in here, I'm going to give you what I feel is going on with Blaine's brain and his memory. Blaine's hippocampus, what controls the memory, was damaged. Now I haven't seen cases like this personally but I know of cases where Blaine's hippocampus is fighting with other parts of his brain. I know it sounds crazy."

"More like unrealistic," Blaine said.

"What I'm trying to get at is Blaine can fully get his memory back, but it is at a risk."

"Wait, you saying that little thing that happened earlier could be worse?!" Blaine yelled. Kurt grabbed his arm to control his anger.

"Yes, some cases you could have seizures, nose bleeds, and blackouts. There is good news though. There is medication that Blaine could take to help his brain fully heal and his hippocampus could be 100%."

"Why do I think there's a catch," Richard said.

"If Blaine is on this medication, it does mean that his past memories wouldn't come back. You will have to take these pills every week for at least a few years, but if you do that the medicine..."

"Okay, stop. You are giving me an ultimatum?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I am. Unless we find more research where we can get your memory back without all the setbacks and side effects this is the best decision."

Blaine rolls his eyes and stares at his mother then looked at the doctor. "Guys, can I talk to the doctor alone, please?"

Everyone nodded and left. "What seems to be the problem?"

"In your personal opinion, what do you think I should do?"

"Blaine I can't tell you what to do, but you have to think what is more important to you: living a full & healthy life or trying to remember your past."

"Blaine sighed and knew what his decision was. "How soon can I start the medication?"

Blaine didn't know how he was going to deal with not remembering his past, but he knows he'll be damned to let this stupid & messed up situation mess up his future. Now how is he going to tell his friends and family the old Blaine Anderson is no more?

* * *

_Sorry that this might be confusing. I don't know anything on how the brain works so I made all of it up. Don't give me crap at my funny imagination._


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay a lot of personal problems have been going on, but now that things have calmed I got this chapter up. I think a lot of you will like it._

Chapter 12

_"So he's never going to remember his past,"_ Rachel asked over the phone?

_"If he decides to take the medication, then yes_," Kurt said. _"Rachel, what am I going to do? I promised Isabelle I would go do the Vogue event in New York."_

_"What did Blaine say about you going to New York?"_

_"That's different now!"_

_"How is it different. What were you going to do anyway Kurt? He is most likely going back to school next week and then you'll be sitting around waiting for him to come home from school?"_

Kurt sighed and sat down in the waiting room chairs. _"I don't know, Rachel. I wasn't even thinking that. It's just if he tries this new medication then there is like a zero percent chance I'll never get my Blaine back."_

_"Then show Blaine how much you mean to him again. Make Blaine fall in love with you and in return you do the same."_

_"Rachel Berry when did you ever become so smart?"_

_"Oh probably ever since a certain best friend convinced me to audition for Funny Girl."_

Kurt and Rachel laughed. Kurt was actually laughing and smiling without having Blaine to do it. Kurt looked up and saw the doctor and stood up.

_"Rachel, Blaine's doctor just stepped out. I'm gonna call you back."_

_"Okay Kurt. Call me."_

Kurt hung up and ran close by Blaine's door.

"If you want answers ask Blaine yourself. Now if you all will excuse me I have another patient," Dr. Reynolds left. Kurt let the Andersons go inside first leaving Kurt pacing out in the hallway.

* * *

"KURT!" Sam yelled throughout the hallway. "Hey is Blaine alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just giving some family time and thinking."

"About wanting to go back home or not?"

"How did you know?"

"Blaine started talking one day about it. He loves to talk about you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean you two are like soulmates or whatever. I know love when I see it and what you two have is true love."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. He knew Sam could be romantic and everything but knowing all this helped Kurt make his decision about New York.

"Thanks Sam. You have no idea how much you actually have helped me."

The boys didn't even realize that Mr. Anderson stepped out from Blaine's room. "Hey guys, if you want you can see Blaine."

"How is he," Kurt asked?

"He wants to tell you in person, but he is still going to be able to leave tonight."

Kurt and Sam both nodded and they went into the room. Denise left as soon as the boys entered and they both stared at an exhausted Blaine.

"Sam, when did you get here?"

"About a minute ago. Did you two want to talk alone?"

"Sam, you don't have to..." Kurt said, but Blaine interrupted him.

"Actually Sam I did want to tell Kurt something in private." Sam nodded and left with no hesitation leaving Kurt nervous and scared on what Blaine wants to tell him.

"So I wanted to talk to you in private because I feel like I should. I know you want me to remember everything about you, but the pain I went threw just to see a little dance felt like I was hit by a car, again."

Kurt nodded and let Blaine continue, "So I'm going to try the medication and see if it works. I start it next week so I could have a memory or two come to me, but we just have to wait and see."

"Blaine, it is your life. I want you to do whatever will make you comfortable and happy."

Blaine started crying all of a sudden. "Kurt, I want to remember I REALLY DO! I hate how Denise stares at me praying that her old son comes back. Then there's Richard who doesn't say a word to me. And of course there's you."

Kurt looked puzzled, "What you do mean me?"

"I see the way you look. You were so devastated that I didn't have a memory of you or us. You fight all the time not to touch me romantically."

Kurt went and sat on the bed. "Hey it's my head that's all scrambled with how I feel. I understand your decision and I will be okay. You need to worry about yourself." Kurt lent over and used his thumb to wipe the tears falling from Blaine's cheek. Blaine closed his eyes and grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Don't be sorry, Blaine." Blaine nodded and started to calm down until he got another headache. He grabbed Kurt's wrist tighter and his breathing was heavier.

"Carole! Nurse, anybody! Blaine, slow down okay? Tell me what's going on?"

"Ahh! It's my head! Kurt, it hurts!"

"Hey, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes but he wasn't in a hospital anymore. He was at a nice common room in a navy blazer. He was still staring at Kurt, but Kurt was decorating a black box. Blaine blinks and then sees himself holding Kurt's hand. _"Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do Blackbird this week; that was a moment for me, about you._

_You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt._

* * *

Blaine gasps and starts to hyperventilate. He sees Kurt with tissues covered in blood. "Blaine, are you with me?"Blaine nods and smiles at Kurt. "Why are you smiling?"

Blaine responds by leaning forward closer to Kurt and gives Kurt a sweet little kiss. Kurt's eyes are wide open by the shock of what happened.

"Did you really decorate a casket for a bird?" Kurt smiles and pulls Blaine into another kiss. He didn't care that Blaine's face was now covered in blood from a nose bleed. He just wanted this little moment of having Blaine remember their first kiss.

* * *

_I thought having one happy Klaine chapter out of all this craziness. Please let me know if you like it._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the first time in nearly a year, Kurt was happy. Yes he was excited he got into NYADA and that his life in New York was amazing, but it didn't have Blaine in it. Kurt finally had the strength to pull away from the kiss. He looked deep into Blaine's eyes with happy tears forming. Blaine's face was completely opposite. Blaine looked terrified and worried.

"Oh my god Kurt! You're bleeding!"

Kurt forgot that Blaine had a terrible nosebleed and Blaine still had blood all over his face.

"Blaine, it's not my blood. During your episode you had a nosebleed and it wasn't stopping so I was trying to clean you up."

Blaine looked at the blood that was on his shirt now and saw Kurt's hand covered in blood. "Oh, umm Kurt."

Before Blaine could finish the sentence Kurt already had a waste bucket and helped Blaine lean over so he can spit out the blood in his mouth. Kurt knew Blaine couldn't stand blood so he just waited. A few dry heaves later, Blaine settled back into the bed. Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled away looking at Kurt's hands.

"I'm sorry; I'm just pushing my boundaries," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt. "I am the one who kissed you first. It was weird because I see myself kissing you and wanted to know how it felt so I felt like I had to."

"Oh and not to be rude, but how did it feel?"

"It felt right." Blaine smiled which made Kurt blush.

"I'm glad, but now I feel like a Debby downer because I need to tell you something."

"Kurt, go to New York."

Kurt looked confused, "How did you know?"

"Oh come on," Blaine said rolling his eyes, " All you talk about is how great New York is and how you love fashion. You are going to New York if I have to drag you to the airport myself."

"How are you going to do that with a cast on your leg?"

Blaine looked at his leg then replied, "I'll have Sam do it." Kurt laughed and then Blaine laughed.

"I wanted to tell you in person that I was still going to New York because I know I can't help you by just being miserable here. The good thing with living in the 21st century, Skype."

"Kurt, you have helped me and you still are going to help me. But I want to make one thing clear." Blaine then reaches for Kurt's hands and holds them. "The Blaine Anderson you know is most likely not coming back and that scares the hell out of me. My life is getting a fresh start. Which means..."

"Which means you need to quit rambling and let life take it's course. Blaine you are getting a second chance at life. That's so incredible and remarkable."

"Yeah, but that also means I'm going to be liking things I didn't use to and other things. Just make a promise for me."

"Of course. What is this promise?"

"Promise me we will be friends no matter what. If I stay in Ohio and never leave and when you become famous I just want us to be friends."

Kurt gave Blaine a reassured squeeze to show him he's here. "You are my best friend, Blaine. Always have and always will. I will be here for you."

Blaine nodded. Carole knocked on the door and leaning into the building. "Hey I have some medication for you. How are you feeling now?"

"Wait now? What does she mean by that," Blaine asked Kurt.

"I yelled for Carole when you were in your episode. She helped me make sure you didn't choke on your blood and helped me stay calm."

"I'm just doing my job. Besides he looks a lot better, but care to explain to me the red marks on your face Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he ran into Blaine's bathroom before he had to explain anything. Carole looked at Blaine. He just shrugged and had a guilty smile on his face. She didn't need an answer and walked towards Blaine to hand him his medication.

"Now Blaine, this is the start of your medication. I want you to always drink a full glass of water with it and make sure you eat plenty or the medication won't take affect."

"Why won't it take affect?"

"Because the side effects can be you throwing up, dehydration, high fever, and sleep deprivation. This can cause the medication to not take it's full affect and be out of your system before it is to do what it's supposed to do."

Blaine nodded and looked at the small cup of pills. Carole handed Blaine the pills and then a glass of water. He took a deep breath and shoved the pills in his mouth. Just when he did that Kurt came back all cleaned up and looking refreshed. Carole wasted no time and left the boys alone again.

"Okay I'm completely embarrassed," Kurt said. Blaine patted on the bed and Kurt openly accepted to sit on the bed. "I don't think I'll be wanting to go home tonight."

Blaine laughed and replied, "Well lucky for you I'm heading home and would love it if I had a friend help me settle in."

"Hmm, maybe I should find Sam and he can help you," Kurt said teasing Blaine by pretending to get up and fetch him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist making sure he didn't leave. Kurt laughed and sat back down on the bed.

Blaine didn't think it was funny and smacked Kurt's arm. "That's not cool, I seriously thought you were going to get Sam. Shit Sam's still out there!"

"Oh, I forgot. I'm gonna see if he's still here." Kurt left to see where Sam took off.

* * *

Denise entered the room looking tired and exhausted.

"Hey son. How are you doing?"

"Fine, Denise. I just took my first set of medication and had another memory."

"Really?! What was it?"

"It was my first true moment with Kurt." Denise looks disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just hoping you would remember a nice moment with me and your family."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Seriously? I had a painful memory where I bleed everywhere and your upset that I didn't have a memory of you?! Are you this selfish?"

Denise steps back feeling the anger from Blaine. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"JUST WHAT?! THAT YOUR PRECIOUS BLAINE ISN'T THE SAME! GUESS WHAT, HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Blaine threw his crutches against the wall making Denise jump. Kurt came running in seeing the aftermath.

"Denise, what happened?"

"He's just a little upset," Denise said.

"That's because your a selfish..." Blaine said.

"BLAINE!" Kurt interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is having people look at me praying and hoping for the old Blaine to come back, but it won't happen! This is the Blaine you have to live with!"

"All I wanted to know if he had a memory with his family and he overreacted," Denise said to Kurt.

"She's just pissed I had a memory with you and Tina before her, hence she's being SELFISH!" Blaine replied back.

"Blaine, stop yelling," Kurt told him. He started walking back towards Blaine, but he pulled back the best he can.

"Here's what is going to happen: someone is going to get the doctor so I can be released; then someone's going to drive me home into a nice and comfortable bed. Until then no more talking, no more bossing me around, and everyone's going to leave my room now," Blaine said shocking everyone in the room.

Kurt and Denise left the room feeling hurt by the words Blaine was saying. Denise left first then Kurt looking back at Blaine seeing him having tears in his eyes. He wanted to comfort but Blaine knew what he was thinking.

"Kurt, please just leave," Blaine said defeated. Kurt nodded and slowly left. He was behind the door having a tear fall from his eye. Blaine laid his head on his pillow and the tears starting falling again.

* * *

Hope you like it, next chapter Blaine's finally going to be going home. But he sees his past life and things happen. Meanwhile Kurt starts to pack to go back to New York.


End file.
